


Dandelion

by aneptune



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Performer, Struggle, artist, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneptune/pseuds/aneptune
Summary: It made to be blown away.
Kudos: 2





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the story is fictional and nothing related to the character's life.

* * *

Dandelion didn’t mean to be held, it didn’t mean to be kept, it meant to be blown away, but he didn’t want that. He held it dearly, the memories. The fragile vivid memories that could fall out at any time, he kept it like hanging on a thread. His memories were like a dandelion, could disappear easily only with a single gentle blow, but he held it, very dearly. Protect it from any slightest threat although he, himself, didn’t understand why he was doing so.

It was a painful memory at first, but as time goes by, it became a beautiful memory, and however he thought about it, it would be forever mysterious how time could easily switch the response on his nerves a hundred and eighty degrees, change his emotion totally to an opposite. But as time could easily switch, it could easily switch back to where the emotion was placed at the beginning. He started to feel it again. The pain and the agony, they came back, squeezing his chest like it was pressed from both sides. He wondered why. Why was it coming back? When he could perfectly hold it after all this time? One by one the petals of the dandelion he held, fall.

Then he remembered, in his already perfect life now, this morning, he got a message. A message that strong enough to pull the shield of the dandelion protector that he used for this past year. A scheduled message for his birthday from someone who wasn’t there with him anymore.

_Hi old man! One year older today? ^^_

_What do you eat for today? Don’t say it is another Takoyaki, you are so boring! Eat some pizza instead!_

_Okay, don’t cry now, ok, you can your Takoyaki since today is your birthday, but next time we go I’ll punch you in the face if you take me to Takoyaki stall!_

He halted, it was hard to bring himself read the rest of the message, his sight blurred and his breath suddenly became short.

He still could feel how the punch landed on his face when on his 21st birthday, he didn’t budge and stood still in front of his favorite Takoyaki stall to eat more after his fifth plate.

But his hands betrayed him and scrolled that message. With watery eyes, he continued to read.

_I won’t give you a present this year, because I know you’ll ask for is no other than that silly figurine with a slightly different pose I can’t spot the differences. And you already got a bunch of them, so stop collecting! Give them to your nephew, don’t buy them another, start saving your money, please!_

_Why are you not protesting? You are always annoyed when you can’t get your figurine._

He chuckled a bit, he was aware that he was having too many figurines. He wiped his eyes and scrolled his screen.

_Are you flustered by this email? If so, my plan is going well then. I don’t really know much about technologies but I google how to do this and apparently it works. You should give me some credits!_

_Mmm, what else should I say, this is going to be awkward, help, please? You gonna receive this message every this day from now on, so you better help!_

He smiled and cried at the same time. Smiled at the message and cried because of the person who wrote the message. The person who is always with him on his birthday since he can remember. Accompanied him sneaking out from his home to a Takoyaki stall on his 13th birthday when his mother already prepared a birthday party with plenty of food. Believed in him when he said he wanted to be a performer who brings joy to the world, even though everybody was again that idea and told him to become a businessman with a classic reason, to bring his family’s legacy alive. Thaught him the meaning of freedom, living to the fullest, experiencing humanity : hungry, dirty, homeless, frustrate, sometimes angry, sometimes silly, vulnerable, and only have a field filled with grasses as a refreshing spot where when the wind blew a little bit too much, dandelion petals will become accessories on their hair and they could still be laughing, staring at each other, erasing anything bad that happened to them. Supported him no matter how hard the situation, until despair would never come on his dictionary. Thaught him what does it mean to pursue his dream, every pain he should take, every single thing he should sacrifice, every privilege he already lost, every hard work he should do, every probability that could come and one of them was failing but kept telling him that he will definitely succeed. Patted his head every time he came with his head hanging low after one and another rejection, he lost count. Then made him smile with a bowl of warm soup and a cup of coffee every morning, told him and it will always be a new hope in a new day, so that he walked out again with confidence, (try to) forget how was the feeling of being rejected yesterday so he’ll feel as it was his first time experienced it if he had to experience it again that day. 

And showed him a relieved smile, not a surprised one, when he finally made it, he didn’t get rejected. Hugged him, told him that it was no surprise for him to reach this stage, and grab this opportunity. Whispered to him that this was his time to shine, not to prove to anybody who doubted him, but to shine like he should to, because he was already a star to begin with, and a star is always shining it just sometimes people didn’t see it.

Prepared him a good suit he didn’t know where all the money came from to buy such a nice tuxedo for him. Held his wet hands in his first show when he felt beyond nervous knowing that his dream finally came true. Came with a bucket of white rose when he got off the stage for the first time ever. Pulled his hand in a giant aquarium the next morning to celebrate his first show then kissed him in the empty aquarium tunnel under a manta ray swimming above them, ignoring too many eyes peeking at what they did from behind the thick glasses.

Then left him behind when everything is settled, leaving him without a single thing he could do to stop that. 

_I’m sorry I can’t give you anything anymore except this message, and can’t be there with you on your birthday._

_I miss you a lot, just as much as you do._

_I’m sorry to leave you._

_But you know you are never alone._

_You know how to find me._

_There, you’ll always find me. In a grassland where a great number of dandelion present, close your eyes and feel the wind blows through your body. Take a deep breath until your lungs full then blow your breath to those dandelions until the petals are dancing in the air and surrounding you._

_And when you open your eyes you’ll hear me call out your name._

“Tomo!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make Tomo sad in every story I write but my head is just full of it :(
> 
> \- by Ano


End file.
